


Ночи и дни

by desterra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вокруг колокольчиками смешинки и запах хвои от наступающего Рождества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночи и дни

\- Вы уверены, что это обязательно? - спрашивает он.  
\- Конечно, - кивает первый.  
\- Без сомнений, - зеркалит второй.  
А кругом солнечные зайчики от белозубых улыбок и радужная взвесь от рыжих кудрей и веснушек.  
\- Что-то мне всё это не очень нравится, - сомневается он.  
\- Вот только не начинай, - фырчит второй.  
\- От любимых надо только хорошие черты перенимать, - подхватывает первый.  
\- Вот только нужно, чтобы было, что перенимать! - нараспев заканчивают оба.  
А вокруг колокольчиками смешинки и запах хвои от наступающего Рождества.  
\- Ему точно не понравится, - сдаётся он.  
\- Да ладно! - тянет первый.  
\- Когда это ему не нравились твои сюрпризы? - подмигивает второй.  
\- Не считая школы, - снова хором хохочут они. - Или прошлого дня рождения.  
\- Фред! Джордж! - зовут их из соседней комнаты страшно недовольным женским голосом, попутно смахивая со стола тонкий хрусталь. Невидимые брызги осколков тонкими нотками вплетаются в картину привычного безумия под названием «Все вместе».  
\- Прячьтесь, - надтреснутый смешок гулким эхом дополняет карусель.  
\- А мы что? - вопят близнецы. - Это совсем даже не мы! Что бы там ни было!  
Тонкс фырчит, разбитый хрусталь собирается в воздухе, рассыпая по комнате разноцветные искры. За окном рычит новенький байк.  
\- Сириус! Сириус приехал! - ломким баском радуется Тедди.  
\- Ну, мы пошли, - подмигивает Джордж.  
\- Встречать, ага, - зеркалит его Фред.  
\- Гости собираются, гости собираются, - стихает за дверью дуэт.  
Пахнет хвоей и чуть подгоревшим печеньем. В воздухе брызги солнца и рыжих веснушек отражаются в крутобоких ёлочных шарах, порхают от одного к другому. Шум и тепло. Смех и нотки полыни.  
\- А ты почему не встречаешь? - лёгкие шаги, островок спокойствия.  
\- Тебя жду, - пожимает плечами Гарри и забавно морщит нос. Взрослый мальчишка.  
\- Что на сей раз? - бровь привычно взлетает вверх, в голосе океан терпения, в глазах смешинки.  
\- Сюрприз, - разводит руками Гарри и, описав ими ровный полукруг, обхватывает собеседника, прижимаясь тесно-тесно, утыкаясь лбом в родное плечо.  
\- И не смел даже надеяться, что будет иначе, - усмехается тот и невесомо приглаживает непослушные вихры. Гарри чуть слышно урчит, улыбаясь куда-то в шею, подставляя голову под тонкие пальцы. - Если в тридцать не повзрослели, то...  
\- Снейп! - орут из соседней комнаты. - Заканчивайте обжиматься. Готовь галеоны, хренов скептик! Ты проиграл! Достал я твои...  
\- То и в пятьдесят вряд ли что-то изменится, - невозмутимо заканчивает он. - Пойдём, пока они нам весь дом с ног на голову не поставили.

\- Гарри! Гарри, проснись!  
Он открывает глаза. Пахнет незрелой вишней, приторными розами и колючим горячим ветром. За окном глухая ночь и сверчки. В комнате жарко и ломко. Джинни смотрит устало и горько. Гарри дышит. Привычно и тихо. Юный старик.  
Всё сон.


End file.
